


Why Weren't You At Elf Practice?!

by PunkRockPiccolo



Series: Fem!Fall Out Boy [13]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Christmas Fluff, F/F, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 06:36:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13094487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunkRockPiccolo/pseuds/PunkRockPiccolo
Summary: Patricia loved Christmas. The snow, the lights, the joy- all of it.Helping kids feel the magic and wonder of the Holidays sounded fun.And it was…for like an hour…





	Why Weren't You At Elf Practice?!

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!  
> Something festive and short.  
> Hope you enjoy!  
> prompt- we're both elves at santa's workshop in the mall au

Patricia loved Christmas. The snow, the lights, the joy- all of it. So, when her friend Andi, who worked security at the mall, told her they were looking for extra hands to work Santa’s Workshop for the Holiday season, she agreed pretty quickly. Helping kids feel the magic and wonder of the Holidays sounded fun.

And it was…for like an hour…

Day five of her job found Patricia at the gift wrapping station, struggling to keep the bright smile on her face as she accepted the toy from whatever current patron wanted them to wrap it.

“Alrgiht ma’am! This should be all wrapped for you by the time you come back!” The young blonde chimed with as much cheer as she could manage.

Once the lady left, Patricia turned, let her face drop, and winced at the now too familiar ache seeping into her rosy-painted cheeks.

“Jo! Petra! We’ve got another one- what are you doing?”

A sharp tearing noise and an obviously muffled curse came from around the fake brick wall behind her. Patricia rolled her eyes as she walked around to find both of her fellow “elves” wrapping gifts…at least she thought that’s what it looked like.

Both of them looked exhausted. Unlike Patricia’s costume, which consisted of a red crushed velvet dress with white faux fur trimming the short sleeves and collar and matching stripped leggings, both Jo and Petra had long candy cane stripped shirts on under their dresses to cover their arms. Apparently it wasn’t very elf-like to have ink all over your arms.

The present Jo had in front of her was decently wrapped, but the girl seemed to be fighting with the ribbon that would become a bow. Petra on the other hand…

“Petra, you’re making a mess.

“Shut up and pass me the tape, Trish.”

“…There’s more tape on that thing than wrapping paper.”

“…Please save me…”  
Patricia sighed and took the mangled mess from the dark haired girl, placing the new toy in her hands instead.

“I’ll fix this. You just focus on that one and I’ll see when Max wants us to switch stations.”

Petra nodded somberly, but carefully started on wrapping.

Patricia smiled lightly at her, and then got to work on undoing the monstrosity in her own hands.

(~~~)

It only took another ten minutes, but Maxine, their manager, gave them a thirty minute break before they started their next shift. Luckily, no tape was involved this time, as they would be working the photo development station.

Petra pulled her black hoodie over her costume with a grumpy huff. Patricia rolled her eyes good-heartedly and put her own sweater on, ready to make the short climb to the third level food court for lunch. Jo parted ways with them, heading to her car to grab her phone charger.

“Trish, do you think the tape dispensers have a personal vendetta against me?”

A hum answered her as Patricia worked her mouth around a candy cane.

“Maybe. Or you just suck at wrapping.”

Petra sighed in defeat, wrapping her right arm through the crook of Patricia’s left and leaning on her shoulder.

“You make the best elf. You can wrap, the kids love you, you’re short…”

Patricia nudged her side with her elbow.

“You’re like two inches taller than me. Shut up.”

Even though they’d only met a few days before, Petra had clung to Patricia like a magnet and the two had become fast friends. It turned out that the both of them, along with Jo, were all mutual friends of Andi’s. Her persuasive demeanor worked it’s wonders on her friends, winding them all up with the same job.

Once the girls had their food, they claimed an unoccupied table in the food court and tried to take their one chance to relax that day.

This of course lasted all of three seconds because Petra decided to nearly slam her face into the table in defeat. Patricia just stared, unamused, having learned pretty quickly that Petra was just always this dramatic. However, she snickered a laugh when the other girl lifted her head again.

“You uh…left some face there.” She chuckled as she nodded toward the table.

Petra looked down, and sure enough, two rosy cheek marks smudged the table top.

“Fuck…”

Patricia laughed as her friend used her sleeve to remove the blush from the laminated surface. The make up they used to give the workers the “jolly elf” look was a touch too thick for Patricia’s taste.

The girls chatted as they ate, sharing plans for the holiday that was fast approaching. Before they knew it, Jo was texting them that their break was about up.

(~~~)

Patricia loved working the photo development station. She got to see the amazed wonder on the kids faces when they finally got to Santa. It was a bonus that the computers and photo software were stupidly easy to use. And though she wouldn’t admit it out loud, she loved watching Petra interact with the kids too.

Petra would help the kids clamber up onto Santa’s lap and make funny faces at them to get them to smile at the camera. Her smile was infectious and the kids ate up her energy. After the photos were taken, Petra would lead the kids and their family over to where Patricia would show them the photos and the multiple different packages and options they could choose from. And if she had a stash of candy canes hidden that she would give the kids like a secret, well that was her business.

Jo was a whiz with the camera, so the other two left her to it, offering their compliments on her abilities to snap the quickest photos, the exact moment the kids weren’t crying or squirming around.

Time passed so quickly for Patricia, that it surprised her when the last family of the day thanked her and left with their two toddlers nodding off in their stroller.

Maxine smiled her usual easy grin at the three girls and nodded.

“Good job, ladies. I’ll see you all bright and early tomorrow. Drive careful tonight, the snow’s been picking up all evening.”

After locking up their equipment and grabbing their things, the girls bustled themselves out to the parking garage. Jo wacked Patricia and Petra lightly on their backs and jogged off toward her car with a yell. “See you losers tomorrow!”

Petra stuck her tongue out childishly. “Drive safe, Trohman!”

Patricia shivered, pulling her coat tighter around herself and wondering if it would be better to take the train home rather than drive, eyeing the thick snow falling.

Petra seemed to catch a similar thought, as she nudged the shorter girl.

“Hey, you can crash at my place tonight if you’re worried about driving. I live pretty close and I know your place is a hike.”

Patricia flashed her a grateful smile.

“Thanks, Petra. Let me just grab some things from my car. Which one’s yours?”

Petra pointed down the nearly empty garage.

“The white one there. I’ll get the heat going.”

(~~~)

The drive to Petra’s place was blessedly short, but almost not short enough. The snow fell heavily and Petra’s wipers worked overtime to keep the windshield clear.

Once they arrived, the two bolted into the house, blinking snowflakes off their eyelashes and stomping the slush from their shoes, leaving them at the doorway.

Petra’s house was nice, Patricia had decided. It was small, but cozy. An unlit fireplace took up the living room with a well worn couch, a coffee table, and a modest Christmas tree plugged in in the corner.

 A giant white ball of energized fluff greeted them at the door and Petra sheepishly grinned as Patricia was almost knocked on her backside.

“Oh right, you’re okay with dogs right? Bowie’s a big love bug, but I can lock him in my room.”  
Patricia shook her head and chuckled as the dog sniffed every inch of her legs, tail wagging excitedly.

“I love dogs. He’s fine.”

Petra smiled in relief and walked over to a panel on the wall.

“Great. Now let’s get the heat turned up-“

As soon as she touched the button, the entire house went dark, the hum of any electronics shuttering into silence.

Patricia blinked in the darkness, attempting to glare at the older girl.

“What have you done now? Is this how you kill me?”

Petra snorted and places her hands to the wall, trying to feel her way toward the kitchen.

“If I was trying to kill you, I’d have a much more ingenious way than a dark house. The snow probably knocked the power out.”

Patricia huffed as she stood in the middle of the living room, Bowie pressing into her leg, seemingly unbothered by the sudden lack of light.

“Ah-ha!”

Light shone from doorway to Patricia’s left. Petra stepped out of what Patricia assumed was the kitchen, holding a flashlight, a book of matches, and several small candles.

In almost no time at all, the living room was dimly lit by the surprisingly bright candles, as well as a fire building in the fireplace.

“I guess we’ll be camping out here tonight. Unless you want to brave the cold darkness of the guest room.” Petra leered with a cheeky grin.

Patricia shivered at the thought and plunked herself down on the couch.

“Nope. I’m good out here.”

Petra laughed and sat down on the couch as well, placing the flashlight on the coffee table.

“Well, this blows. My stove is gas, so I can heat us up some soup for dinner if that’s alright?”

Patricia nodded gratefully, slowly starting to feel the warmth from the fire seep into her cold bones.

“Thank you, Petra. You’re the best.”

The grin that split Petra’s face was angelic as she stood up and bounced off into the kitchen, flashlight waving around as she worked.

“There’s some blankets in the closet next to the tree!” Her voice called.

Patricia walked over and opened the tiny door, pulling all of the blankets she found out and tossing them onto the couch. After she closed the door, she pulled one of the fuzzier ones around herself and snuggled herself down into the couch, silently preparing for a powerless night.

(~~~)  
Neither one could be one hundred percent sure when Petra had pulled the bottle of whisky out, but the truth would have been that neither of them cared after a while. Not when they were rolling with laughter on the floor in front of the fireplace.

“So-so..so-“ Patricia tried to choke out between bursts of laughter. “You’re tellin’ me you just- haha- JUMPED off the fuckin’ roof? Hahaha!”

Petra nodded as she laughed, clutching her stomach.

“It was so _stupid!_ God, I was so stupid!”

Patricia had tears in her eyes from laughter, not even caring as she finally toppled over into Petra’s lap.

“Oh my god, I can’t even imagine doing something like that! My mom would have skinned me alive!”  
Petra tried to reign in her laughter as she adjusted to make Patricia comfortable.

“Oh no, my mom whopped my ass, for sure! I was grounded for months!”

Eventually their laughter settled down into light chuckles and giggles.

Patricia didn’t notice she was staring straight into Petra’s eyes until the older girl spoke and focused her tipsy brain.

“You’re eyes are really pretty, Trish. Like a, like an ocean.”

Patricia could feel her cheeks warm, but she could just blame it on the alcohol.

However, the hand she reached up to lightly brush Petra’s bangs out of her face was all her, including the light brush across Petra’s still rosy cheeks.

The older girl’s eyes fluttered lightly at the touch, her own hands moving to slightly mimic the movement on Patricia’s face.

“Hey Trish…uh..”  
Patricia looked up at her expectantly, not mentioning how she noticed Petra’s face getting closer with every word she mumbled.

“Yeah, Petra?”

Closer.

“Would…would it be okay if…?”

Closer.

“Yeah?”

Almost.

“I mean, would you mind if I-“

“Yes…”

There.

The soft brush of lips and the fluttering of lashes were hidden in the wavering light of the slowly dying fire and candles.

The kiss was the softest Patricia had ever had. And she barely had time to sigh before Petra pulled away.

Their eyes met again in the dying light, gentle smiles gracing their faces.

(~~~)

Morning had always been a harsh mistress to Patricia. She didn’t like waking up early. Or at all really.

This morning wasn’t too bad though. She was warm and cuddled tight in a blanket with two nice heat sources on either side of her.

…wait a second.

Cracking her eyes open, Patricia’s suddenly racing heart calmed as she took in the familiar face of her friend. Petra was snuggled into her right side, still sleeping with one arm resting lightly over Patricia’s hip. When she turned her head to search for the other heat source, she huffed a laugh at the dog cuddled into her left side.

Well, at least that was a good sign.

The events of last night sluggishly ran through Patricia’s mind as she turned back to gaze at Petra’s sleeping face.

She had to admit the crush had been building. Alcohol just had a nasty habit of accelerating things a bit. But if the way they were cuddled together said anything, maybe Petra wouldn’t be too opposed to her little crush. Maybe, she too had some feelings for-

Patricia’s hopeful thoughts were brought to a screeching halt by a loud ringing.

Patricia winced at the sound of her cell phone ringing and grimaced as Petra’s face screwed up in displeasure at being so rudely awoken.

Patricia carefully extracted her top half from its cocoon of warmth to reach out for her phone.

Miraculously, it was hanging on by a mere 3%, but what caused her heart to skip a beat was the time. It was almost noon. They were almost two hours late for work.

The name of the caller didn’t help any.

Patricia nervously swiped to answer, feeling Petra sit up slightly beside her.

“Uh, hey Jo-“

“WHY WEREN’T YOU AT ELF PRACTICE?”

Jo’s shrill yell almost caused Patricia to drop her phone as Petra bolted straight up.

“Jo- I know what time it is- but can you tell max we’ll be there as soon as possible. There was a whole thing last night and…why are you laughing?”

Jo’s laughter caused both girls to frown in confusion.

“Oh my god! Trish, they closed the mall today. The roads are impossible to get trough because of all the snow. And what do you mean ‘we’?”

Patricia almost hung up right then and there.

“Are you telling me…” Her voice laced with ice.” …that you just called to make a meme at me?”

Jo’s chuckles did nothing to sooth the blonde’s anger.

“Ha! No, no. I actually wanted to make sure you were alright. The snow got really nasty last night. But don’t avoid the question. You said ‘we’.”

Patricia sighed and rubbed a hand down her face.

“Yes, we. I stayed at Petra’s last night so I didn’t have to drive all the way home. We lost power last night and your call woke us up.”

Jo hummed. “Gotcha. Well, I’m glad you both are alright. Stay safe okay? I’ll see you guys later.”

Patricia flopped back onto her pillow.

“Bye Jo.”

Petra groaned and grumpily returned to her previous position of cuddling Patricia as the younger girl hung up.

“Seriously, fuck Trohman. She’s a bitch.”

Patricia snorted, but accepted that she wasn’t going anywhere anytime soon.

“Shut up. You think it was hilarious.”

“…maybe a little.”

Patricia huffed, but said no more as she silently contemplated her next move.

Should she bring up last night? Act like nothing happened?

With whatever courage she had, she settled for turning slightly and burrowing herself into Petra, wrapping her arms around her and sighing at the warmth.

This must’ve been the right choice, because Petra melted into the embrace and pulled herself closer, sighing in contentment as well.

They laid there and dozed for a while. It was nice.

Eventually Patricia worked herself back to the land of the living and began to hum lightly. Nothing too much, just the melody to “Let it Snow”.

Petra chuckled and squeezed Patricia gently, smiling happily.

Patricia smiled as well. She guessed it wasn’t too bad being an elf.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Crismuh  
> Merry crisis  
> Happy chrysler


End file.
